Through Time, Without Love
by TheStoryTraveler
Summary: The war with Voldemort happens differently than the story we're used to. The prophecy comes later, and is quite a bit different. This changes the whole thing. Harry, nor is anyone else, The-Baby-Who-Lived. So what happens after, when this 'young' man arrives in New Mexico when Thor first appears? No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_All characters, besides the obvious original character(s), belong to expressively to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Studios. I do this for fun and nothing else. Enjoy. _

The British wizarding world is no longer at war. After the better part of a decade, the self-titled Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated, but it didn't happen the way you thought. The prophecy that was made did not involve the child _born to those that thrice defied him (J.K. Rowling). _

It involved a being that has been around a lot longer than that. This allowed the family to live on and the boy to live with his parents in a time of war.

_The leader who is the guide of the followers of the fire-bird, shall awaken an old magic that hasn't been known since the end of Merlin's time. It will destroy the Dark Lord once and for all. It will go on from the wizarding world and help the rest of the world with a group of warriors that none have seen before. It will change the world.  
_

When the Headmaster heard this he knew what he had to do. Something he really didn't want to do.

He needed to tell the Order.

And so it became that the Order of the Phoenix Council was called. This council consisted of the Potters; James, Lily, and a 16 (almost 17) year old Harry Potter. (Not the boy-who-lived). Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagol, Hermione Granger, and the Weasley's.

As everyone settled in around The Table at Headquarters, they were all asking "Why did he call this meeting. We are not supposed to meet for another week. I hope it's nothing serious."

Finally the wizened Headmaster walked through the door and took his seat. He looked tired and stressed as the many years of the slow war with Voldemort had taken it's toll on the wizard. But still there was the twinkle of hope always present in his eyes, now more so then ever.

"Dear friends, I have some wonderful news. A prophecy has been made that predicts the end of this horrible war and it predicts our favor in the end."

"How can we put our faith into such a thing as a prophecy. Divination is not a credible source for the future." Lily stated with Hermione agreeing fully.

"Because it brings us a little hope in this dark time. Because it gives something to look forward to. Now whether or not you believe in it is insignificant. It will happen or it won't, and I, personally, choose to believe it will. Simply because of the fact that i know what it is referring to, or at least the 'what' it is and the current relevance in it." The Headmaster explained.

"Well what is the prophecy then Albus?" Harry asked.

"_The leader who is the guide of the followers of the fire-bird, shall awaken an old magic that hasn't been known since the end of Merlin's time. It will destroy the Dark Lord once and for all. It will go on from the wizarding world and help the rest of the world with a group of warriors that none have seen before. It will change the world._"

Everyone paused, considering this supposed prophecy.

After a few moments James states "It states the end of this war almost as if it is insignificant to this world in the grand scheme of things." He said with a slight chuckle.

"What is this old magic, Dumbledore?" Sirius asks of the old wizard.

After a moment of pondering, the Headmaster replies; "There is a bit of history that the world knows not of. We all know that Merlin was the first wizard correct?" Everyone nods, "Well, he was not the first being that could wield magic."

As he finished, everyone gasped and became very curious about what the wise man was talking about.

"We all agree that magic has been around since the beginning of time. What you don't know is that among the first sentient people to walk this planet, there existed beings that were conceived by this magic with human mothers. There were a couple of differences between them and us. The first is that they were immortal. Once they reached the age of twenty they ceased to age and they were not easily killed. The magic would restore and support their lives as they remained alive. The next difference is that they did not need wands. Their existence that was caused by magic, allowed for a very strong connection to said magic. They cast magic by allowing it to travel through them. As such, without the need of focus tools and techniques, like our wands and spells, they can simply will the magic to happen. Now as far as I know there was a total of 20 of them."

"20?! You'd figure we would've heard of them." Ronald exclaimed.

"Yeah, what happened to them?" Lily asked.

" Well if I can finish I'd be happy to explain. Now, there were two ways for them to die. The first is if someone were able to severe their connection with the magic that flows through this world, they would quickly die with their bodies unable to exist in the world without that connection. The second is that they choose to allow their bodies to begin to age again, so that they could live a full but short life."

"Well why would they do that?" Ronald asked.

"Honestly, Ronald, can you think of no reason." Hermione exclaimed.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, I do believe Hermione has picked up why. They would do this so that they could live out a life with a mortal loved one, having kids, a home, and a quiet life."

"Is that where we came from?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lily, quick as always. Merlin was the son of one of these beings; these sorcerers as they came to be called. Of course not all were good. Some of them fell to the temptation that their power presented, trying to rule the planet or killing the 'insects' that started to thrive on Earth. These are where the darker parts of mythology come from."

"Mythology?" James inquired.

"Yes James. They often became the basis for many parts of some mythology, as they were often referred to as gods. So in a sense you have heard of them."

"Well are any of them still around?" Harry asked.

"Yes my dear boy. How many of them I do not know, but I know of one. The one that helped with me win the war with Grindelwald. And that brings me to my next order of business; I will be leaving for an extended period of time. In this time, I shall be leaving Sirius in charge."

Sirius became very… serious, and nodded his head.

"Also, Hermione and Harry shall be joining me on my trip, this way I can further their already advanced capabilities."

"What?! What about me?" Ronald exclaimed.

"You Ronald shall be helping James. You will learn from and assist James as he is our Senior Strategist, and you appear to be following in his footsteps. James will be second-in-command, followed by Minerva and Lily. Harry, Hermione, and myself shall depart in the morning. So prepare yourselves you two."

"But what about their schooling?!" Lily asked.

"It is just the start of summer vacation, for them Lily, and our journey will not take more then three months."

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"That, I'm afraid I can't reveal to you."

Sirius, as well as some others, sorted of grunted at this.

"Now," Dumbledore continued, "I expect you guys to continue our battle in this war, both physically and politically. I will send the message around now about this temporary change. I wish everyone good luck over their summer. This meeting is adjourned."

And with that the three of them traveled on their journey. With the Sirius in charge of the Order combined with his more aggressive choices in leading, and James and Ronald the strategist, they managed to gain a small bit ground in the war. Time passed and before long, three months had come to an end. After the three months, the night of the school opening, Dumbledore and the two seventh years returned.

As Harry and Hermione burst through the doors, with a hardened air about them, they took a seat at their places on the Gryffindor table.

"Well how'd it go?" Ronald inquired of the two.

"Good." Hermione replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Well what where is the-" Ronald started before "Shhh" by Harry.

"We never know who might be listening Ron." Harry stated with a glance over his shoulder to the Slytherin table. "You'll see in a bit." He finished.

After the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome and welcome back students. Before we fill our bellies I have a few announcements to make. First off is this year's Head Boy and Girl. I am overjoyed, that the staff has selected Hermione Granger as Head Girl." There was a fair bit of cheering peppered with some groans. "She is a remarkable student, who is giving your current charms professor, Professor Lily Potter, a run for her galleons as one of the most knowledgeable witches to have ever graced this academy. Ms. Granger will also be assisting Professor McGonagol in her classes as an assistant professor. So congratulations Ms. Granger." So more applause and cheers filled the hall. Once they subsided the Headmaster began "Now, for Head Boy; once again I am thrilled to announce that through a unanimous decision by the staff" he paused for affect, "Mr….Harry Potter shall be Head Boy this year." Three of the tables as well as a small minority of the fourth table shouted congratulations, with some boos from the rest of the fourth table.

"Mr. Potter has demonstrated himself to be an individual of remarkable achievements. He is on his way to becoming a very good and strong wizard. Showings us the moral code of fairness to everyone, as well as rivaling Ms. Granger and sometimes even surpassing her, in academic excellence. He will be Professor Black's Assistant Professor in Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." Cheers rose to ear splitting levels, and continue on for several moments.

Then Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the hall. Once they quieted he began in a very serious manner;

"Now make no mistake students. We are in dark times, where enemies can be lurking in every shadow, both internal and external. It is important that we don't forget this and make it a priority to do the best we can to be prepared for the darkness that is out there. Some of us have to fight the world's demons, others their own demons, and some have the misfortune to deal with both. But do not forget that your loved ones, both family and friends, are there for you, and together there is no doubt in my mind that we will be able to pull through these times. We will be victorious." The hall, once again, erupted into cheers.

For several minutes this was all that could be heard, everyone with hope sparkling in their eyes, some darker then others.

Finally it died down. "Now for my final announcement. Since there are many dangers sneaking around out there, I have hired, for your protection, a new teacher who will teach anyone proper dueling if you should so choose, as well as making sure that this is castle can exist as a fortress for us and anyone who needs it. So please let us give our sincerest welcome to Professor Leonel Kämpfer." He finished as he pointed to the door behind the staff table. An eerie silence fell over the hall as everyone looked towards the door. When it opened a hooded figure was revealed dressed in a white button up black tie, black dress vest, and a black with white coat, and a white wizards cloak with the hood that hugged his figure instead of hung loosely like most wizard's cloaks. He strode over to where Dumbledore was standing and shook his hand. It was obvious the way the Headmaster watched his movements, as well as the slight bow he had when they shook hands that he both respected and slightly feared this man.

The man faced the students and removed his hood to reveal what looked like a young man of twenty-or-so, with dirty blonde hair, glasses, and green eyes that were so similar in color to the green waters of the shores of oceans in some of the places in the world. They almost looked like the oceans were changing with the tide in his eyes. He had a very handsome face.

He had a very happy but mischievous smile on his face, but his eyes stated something darker, older, as he opened his mouth and spoke:

"Good evening little ones."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once again the halls of Hogwarts were filled with students eager for the year, and ripe with rumors of the newest addition to the staff.

'Who is he? Where did he come from? What's his story? How come no one has ever heard of him?' or some of the more severe question, 'where does his allegiance lay? Is he pure-blood, half-blood, or muggle-born?'

No one was ever able to quite find out what the stranger's story was. But one thing was for sure; he was a very powerful.

One time, during the new guard of the castle's dueling class, a student shouted if he and Professor Black would duel. Show them what a real duel consisted of.

It was a spectacular duel that lasted all of five minutes. Professor Black was severely beaten. After the duel it occurred to the defeated professor that the only reason it lasted as long as it did, was because the opponent was merely toying with him.

The fact that their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was so easily beaten made them fear the newcomer.

However, he was by no means a scary man. No, he was quite the opposite. He often joked around with the students, as well as his fellow staff members (not all of them appreciated this).

It was Halloween eve; the fifth through seventh years that had elected to take the dueling class were in the middle of class. They were working on the theoretical section of the class, eagerly waiting till the practical part of the class would begin. And after 40 grueling minutes of note taking on the various types of strategies involved in dueling. Professor announced, "Finally, it is time." The students began to crave the dueling that would ensue and the jokes and teasing that followed each loser well through the weeks.

"Clear the desks!" Professor Kämpfer shouted.

Once this was done, he asked, "Now then, who shall be first?"

"Let's see the Heads duke it out." One student shouted. After murmurs of agreement weaved its way through the crowd, it was decided. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were going to duel.

As they were walking to the center of the room the Professor jested, "Let's see how much of a happy couple they really are." Laughs spread through the crowd and the two 'Heads' blushed.

"My, my is that blush I see. Perhaps just this once the rumors were true." Kämpfer continued.

As the duel continued, so did he:

"Wow, this is one vicious relationship," "I wonder who wears the pants here," "I wonder if their alone time is as interesting," but no matter what he said the duo continued on, completely focused on what they were doing. With Harry's power in magic against Hermione's knowledge, it became the most interesting duel between students anyone had seen in years, perhaps ever.

Finally Harry's power overtook Hermione, and he knocked her out.

Once he was declared winner, he rushed over to her, woke her up and then they kissed very happily.

"Of course, only they would reveal their relationship at this time. Teenagers…"

And life continued on at the wizard and witch academy. However, so did the war, and it was continuing rather well for those in the Order of the Phoenix.

When Dumbledore returned, he came with a renewal of energy, a stronger hope, as well as a new ally. An ally whose identity was known by the select few who were there that night before the Headmaster's departure. To the rest he was simply "The man with a black hood and a white mask."

With his help, in six months over half of Voldemort's pawns and people were either locked up, or dead, and to Dumbledore's relief a majority of that number were locked up.

People began to hope again, and life got a little easier, but they were still at war and in war, both sides sustain casualties. Arthur and Percy Weasley were dead. Killed defending Diagon Alley. They were honored as warriors, as well as good men.

A few days after their funeral Ron was hiding in an unused classroom, crying. It was here that Leonel found him.

"What's wrong Ronald?"

"Nothing, could I just have a few moments?"

"No. I'm going to sit here until you tell me what's wrong." Leonel stated.

"Please, Professor."

"No. You explain to me what's wrong and I'll leave. So the sooner you do so, the sooner I'll vacate myself of your presence."

Ron just stared at him angrily for several moments he finally broke; "Fine! I'll talk." He paused for a moment trying to gather himself, "It's just that this war is so Stupid! If not for this war, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and myself would be having the time of our lives, enjoying our youth. The only thing bothering us would be homework and who likes whom. If not for this war," he paused getting a little stopped up, "I would still have my father and brother." He started crying again. "I'm going to find who killed them, and going to kill them, as I kill them slowly, I will tell them who I am so that they will know why they are being painfully killed!" he finished.

Leonel looked at him for a moment.

Then said "I'll agree with you that this war is stupid, but so is every war. Greedy, stupid geniuses, which believe they are entitled to everything through on way or another, have always walked this Earth, and they always start things that shouldn't happen, things that hurt everyone, including those that have started it. But no matter how many times people like this have come, the good people who believe in what is right have always beaten them back. You know, maybe they didn't succeed right away, maybe it took sometime, but they still came out in the end. Trust me I've been around a long time. As far as those that we lose along the way, don't be sad for them. Miss them of course, but don't be sad. They died protecting their loved ones as well as others. All we can do is miss their company, remember those happy moments we've had with them, and continue on in their memory. Tell me Ronald, do you want a happy life for you future family?" Leonel told.

"Yes." Ron answered.

"And would you be willing to die for the aforementioned family?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well so did your father and brother. So don't mourn them. Be grateful for what they did for you, your friends, and your family."

"Ok."

"And as far as taking revenge, don't. Rather, continue fighting in the name of those you have lost, those you have, and those you will have. The ones who did this, will be given due justice."

"But I still miss them."

"Of course you do. You know those you lose never really leave. I'm not talking about their spirits or anything like that; I don't put much stock in that stuff. I'm talking about those happy moments only you have with them; that brother to brother moments, or father to son moments that only you have. That is how they never leave you. As long as you never forget them, you'll always have a bit of them with you. I know it doesn't come close to still having them with you, but you they're there.

At this Ron cheered up a bit. "Thanks Professor." He said.

"No problem kid. Now, go find Harry and Hermione. They're worried sick about you." Leonel answered.

At this he perked up a little and ran out the door.

"Teenagers…"

And with this time passed.

Harry, Hermione, and Ronald all found a mentor, a brother and leader in arms, but even more importantly, a friend in Leonel Kämpfer. He continued exposing the trio to all sorts of old magic, as well as just generally had a good time together. Harry and Hermione became more and more serious, and Ronald showed a blossoming relationship with Luna.

Time went by, and with it Voldemort continued to lose more and more of his footing in the war.

The political hold that he had obtained in the Ministry had been almost completely shaken loose. His forces had been diminished to a quarter of their peak size.

As the school year slipped away, so did Voldemorts patience. Finally, a month before summer vacation Voldemort decided to put all his chips on the table, a final battle, an ultimatum, an all or nothing bet; his last chance.

And where better to end it, than where it all began; Hogwarts.

With the date set, setting arranged, and the preparations made.

Both sides were ready to end it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night before the battle tensions were high. Everyone scared for what tomorrow would bring, but eager to finally put an end to this vicious war.

Dumbledore was busy preparing the castle for the entire day before. When night came he had made all his preparations possible. So now all that was left was to wait.

Harry was wondering around, trying to find someway to help and be useful. After being rejected many times, he wandered up to the clock tower, to see if he could notice anyone, looking from above, who needed help. When he got there however, he found one Leonel Kämpfer sitting on the edge looking at the stars with a notebook in his lap.

"What're you doing?" Harry asked Leonel.

"Drawing." He responded.

"Drawing?! Of all things you could be doing, of course, your drawing!" Harry exclaimed with a disturbed look on his face.

There was a moment of silence, as Leonel stopped drawing, and turned to look at the aged teenager.

"Are you going to sit there and yell at me all night or are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Leonel stated.

"Who says anything's wrong?" Harry responded.

"Harry, I am thousands of years old. I've met thousands upon thousands of people and have fought in many, many battles. It is pretty obvious that something is bothering you. I probably even know what it is." Leonel explained.

Harry gave him a challenging look.

"Ok challenge accepted. You are probably thinking about the battle tomorrow, and how so much is has been put at stake all for this one, unpredictable fight. As you're thinking this, you start to let the 'what if's' plague your mind. 'What if our defenses aren't that good? What if he has more people than we originally thought? What if I'm not that strong? What if? What if? What if?' Then you start getting restless. You start asking the 'Should I's'. 'Should I do more to prepare? Should I learn some spells? Should I help fortify the defenses? Should I go spend more time with my family? Should I? Should I? Should I?' And then you start to go around bugging people asking what they are doing, and if you can help. With everyone either, busy doing something else, not needing your assistance or spending time with their loved ones; you came upon me asking what I was doing. Discovering that the only thing that I am doing is drawing, you got frustrated that I'm not doing anything significant towards tomorrow. But considering that all the preparations that could have been made, have been made, and I have no family; I choose to indulge in a habit that I have retained for many centuries, used as a means to keep my self calm, plus I greatly enjoy it. I also strongly suggest you find something to ease yourself with as well. Considering how much you love your family, and the fact that you have one why don't you go relax with them, and just enjoy the evening together." Leonel explained. "As far has worrying about tomorrow, don't. What will happen tomorrow, will still happen tomorrow. The only thing that we can do is to deal with it then and there. But for right now, enjoy the company of your loved ones.

Harry just had this kind of surprised look on his face, and then grew a little sad.

"What happened to your family?" Harry inquired. Leonel chuckled.

"Well I have yet to meet someone I can share my heart and soul with, and my mother, as you can imagine, past away a very long time ago. My younger brother chose to live out a life with someone he had grown to love with his very being, and the son they later birthed, and my little sister is still in the stasis we have chosen to undertake. Other then that-" but he was cut off by Harry suddenly exclaiming: "You had a little brother and still have a sister?"

"Yes lad, I do."

"O, well would your little brother be anyone in history I might've known of?" Harry asked.

"No. He and his wife were still very secretive about their lives, considering who he was, or rather what he was. But my nephew, you've definitely heard of him. He was a remarkable young man, who we were able to awaken and teach a lot of magic too in his time." Leonel stated with a look of nostalgia on his face.

"Well what was his name?" Harry asked not quite ready for the answer.

"O sorry. His name was Merlin." Leonel stated simply. At this Harry's eyes bulged out and opened to an abnormal size.

"MERLIN?! You're Merlin's uncle?! Holy shite. That's…uh…. Well that's … uh….. incredible." Harry exclaimed with surprise laced on his every feature.

"Hahahah yes. You wizarding folk are always very surprised when I explain that. Anyways, why don't go see to your family and spend the rest of the night sleeping or with Ms. Granger." Leonel added with a wink.

At this, Harry blushed a very nice shade of red and got up to walk away, before turning back and saying: "Goodnight Professor. Thanks for the talk. I'll see you in the morning." And with that he took off towards his family, or Hermione, one of the two.

As Leonel stared off at Harry's disappearing figure he said quietly "You gonna stay there all night Dumbledore or are you going to come out and talk?" Speaking almost as if to the air.

A very kind chuckle filtered through the air as Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows.

"Blast! I was hoping I could finally sneak up on you." Albus stated continuing with his chuckle.

"Hahah nice try old man, but you're centuries too early for that." Leonel jested, with an amused look on his face.

Albus sat down next to the ancient powerful being who had aided him in the war against two dark lords, and hopefully the defeat of both of them.

"You know he looks up to you. You're his idol." Albus stated simply.

"I know. I do my best so that he can achieve a happy and full life." Leonel started before continuing, "He's well on his way to achieving this, if only this war was not in the way, stalling it."

"Yes, but we will do everything in our power to make it so that it's no longer a problem for him, or any of today's youth." Albus explained.

"Yes we will." Leonel stated before pondering for a few moments and saying, "You've had it fairly rough Albus, first the war with Grindelwald, now this. It's easy to say that you've done your fair share."

"Yes this is true. I have had a very trying life. But you know, there were a couple decades in there, where I was happy, truly and utterly happy. Just watching the years go by as a teacher, preparing kids for the lives they could obtain and imparting upon the knowledge of magic as best I could. Those were the days." He explained before continuing, "I have to say that I have lived a happy, full, and satisfying life, despite the two wars, well, three technically. Each student and the opportunities they represented, it still brings a smile to my face." He finished with a very bright and joyous smile on his face.

Leonel smiled at this before stating, "You have done much in your life Albus. More than most men I have met on my walk on this planet. I am happy to have met you."

"Thank you, old friend." Albus answered.

And with that they sat in silence; Albus just staring at the stars, cycling through all of his happy moments with a smile on his face, and Leonel just continuing his drawing of Hogwarts at night. They sat like this for two hours before they heard the rush of footsteps.

They turned towards the entrance ready for anything, until Harry burst through the door, with a huge smile from ear to ear on his face.

"Headmaster! Will you marry Hermione and I?"

And Leon just burst into laughter.

**Two Hours Earlier:**

Harry was strolling over to his family, after his talk with Leon. He was thinking over what the Sorcerer had said; 'He's right. I shouldn't waste time I could be spending with my family and friends. Especially when this could be-' He stopped himself there; not wanting to bear with the thought that he could lose anyone of them tomorrow.

He added a little pace to his walk.

When he entered the Great Hall, he scanned the area looking for his mother and father.

Finally, he spotted them sitting together on the steps in front of the staff table, locked in a comforting embrace.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Harry stated.

"Harry! We were just talking about you." His mother exclaimed.

"Yeah, well whatever it was I swear it wasn't me." He responded with a smirk.

"Haha. No we were just reminiscing about your younger days, and how you would get into so much trouble with Ron and Neville whenever Tonks came over to babysit you guys. Then about all the great things you accomplished here at school." James explained, before smirking and saying, "and how much you would go on and on about Hermione." James explained.

At this Harry blushed.

"O hush up James. Stop teasing our son. Anyways Harry, we have some wonderful news." She paused as she looked at her husband, "Harry, I'm pregnant."

Harry looked from his two beaming parents with utter shock on his face. He always thought that he would be an only child. At first he was overjoyed at the news, but then he remembered tomorrow's battle.

"But what about-"

"I won't be fighting Harry. Your father has asked me to go back to Order Headquarters with the few that are unable to fight, and have no where else to go. It's up to you and James to make sure Voldemort and those Death Eaters of his know what it means to mess with the Potter's." Lily explained.

Harry looked at his mother for a few moments before wrapping her in a loving hug for several long minutes. After they broke apart they started chuckling and Harry hugged his father. As he did so, he whispered in James's ear, "What took you so long?" Harry asked.

James looked shocked at first before laughing and replying, "You know me, always waiting for dramatic effect."

At this, they all burst out laughing, all with joy in their hearts before the dark day that would ensue soon after.

After about half an hour, and several more jokes in which Remus and Sirius joined in on, Harry left to go find Hermione.

Spending several minutes of looking and asking for her, he finally found her in the common room of the Gryffindor dorms.

"Mione. What are you doing up here by yourself?" Harry asked, breaking her concentration on the fire.

"Nothing. Didn't have anything else to do so I just came up here." She replied.

"I saw you with your family, and didn't want to interrupt." She continued.

"You wouldn't be interrupting, Mione. We would have, more especially I would have, loved for you to join us." Harry stated.

She merely grunted in response.

"I know you miss your family Hermione, but you will seen them again." Harry explained.

"You don't know that Harry. I might be killed tomorrow."

"Don't you dare say that Hermione. I love you too much, to lose you now." Harry exclaimed with a disturbed look on his face.

"I know Harry, and I love you to, but-"

"No buts. I'll protect you with all that I am. And besides, you know more about magic then pretty much all of Voldy's men and woman. You're a tough, strong, amazing, and very beautiful witch, Hermione. With the two of us together, we can do anything." Harry exclaimed.

Hermione smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her and they lay together on one of the couches in front of the fire.

"You and me against the world?" She asked.

"Yes. You and me against the world."

And they stayed there for a long hour, taking comfort in each others presence and each others love.

Finally Harry broke the silence with a rather surprising question;

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

She looked at him with a very shocked look, before replying; "Of course Harry. We'll marry as soon as this is over."

"Why wait? Let's marry tonight. I love you so much Hermione and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"But Harry we shouldn't bother everyone with this right now." She explained.

"O to hell with that. Come on." He replied.

They rushed out of the common room and raced to the Great Hall where they made the announcement and asked if an impromptu wedding could be done.

"Yes! Let's do it. I love weddings." Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah and Dumbledore can marry you." Remus finished.

With that they rushed off to find Dumbledore and the wedding began.

It was a wonderful ceremony with many cheers and some tears.

When they got to the exchanging of the rings they realized they didn't have any.

And that's where it comes in handy to know a very powerful and ancient being of magic.

He created two gold rings, with the phrase "You and me against the world," engraved on the outside.

When they put them on they began to glow a very bright white.

"What was that Professor?" Harry asked.

"That my dear boy was a magic that helped seal your love for one another. It glowed white because white is pure, untainted by other colors, just like love is pure and untainted. It means that you two truly love each other. The final test to show it." Leon explained with a smile.

"Just out of curiosity, what would've happened if either one of us didn't truly love the other?" Hermione asked.

"Always the inquisitive one. They simply wouldn't have glowed, and would've just been ordinary rings on your fingers. The rings also offer a protection. The kind of protection that only love can achieve." Leon added with a wink at them.

Then Hogwarts celebrated. They celebrated love, life, friends, family, truth, freedom, and happiness.

There was music thrown together by the few who could play an instrument.

And there was lots of dancing to go with it.

After a few hours everyone called it a night, and Harry and Hermione spent their first night together as husband and wife.

Afterwards, while everyone was sleeping, Leon was sitting on the steps in front of the staff table smoking a cigarette and enjoying a fine beverage with a peaceful smile gracing his face. Looking upon all the peaceful sleeping forms in front of him, he said to no one in particular;

"O the beauty of life."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On the dawn of the final battle, the occupants of the northern Scotland castle, known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, began to rise and slowly gather in the Great Hall.

Many of them were still feeling the happiness from the night before, with the love that came from the happy couple.

The aforementioned couple was sitting at the Gryffindor table with their remaining family, getting teased with questions from Sirius while they enjoyed some breakfast.

"So." Sirius began.

"So?" Harry responded.

"So how was the happy couples night? Sleep well?" And with this, Sirius began laughing very loudly, while the couple could only blush in response.

"O knock it off Sirius, they don't-" But James never got to finish his sentence as Dumbledore stood and began;

"May I have your attention everyone?" He waited a moment before all was quiet and everyone was focused on him. "Thank you. Now," he paused, " it is day. It is the day that we put it all on the line for our world. Those that have come to fight for their freedom and in the defense of that we hold dear, thank you. We would not be able to fight back this terrible time if it was not for you heroes taking a stand. I can offer no comfort to you in this dark moment, other then that which you have already found in the shared between both family and friends. Remember that it is for these people, both standing with us today, and those that we defend at our homes and places of refuge." Everyone cheered. "Yes, yes, however, I ask that everyone be at the utmost level of alertness today for we do not know when-"

And then, as if almost on cue, they heard an explosion.

And that is when the Final Battle began.

Everyone rushed outside, and began forming the defensive line in front of the castle.

And here they paid witness to the bombarding of their shield around the castle.

As this was happening Dumbledore awoke the sleeping statue guardians of the castle and they took formation in front of the defenders of the peace.

Then they waited in silence, with a few whispers of encouragement floating through the people, as the shield begin to weaken under the strain.

When it finally fell, Voldemort's began rushing towards them. Wizards, werewolves, giants, dememtors, and all forms of dark creatures still loyal to the man Tom Riddle, charged forward.

"Demento Destroyers, Now!" Dumbledore shouted, as those that were behind the front line cast their partroni and locked in a battle with the oncoming dementors.

Then the battle began. Spells were thrown everywhere and people entered duels for their life.

After sometime Voldemort's lieutenants entered the battle, and were carelessly throwing around the killing curse at anyone who didn't have the Death Eater Garbs on.

Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange form a tag team of sorts, with Bellatrix attacking and Lucius defending. And as they made their way through the battle, they encountered another tag team on the opposing side; Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

They began to duel, Hermione against Lucius, and Harry against Bellatrix.

Spells were thrown this way and that. Dodging attacking defending the duel raged on.

Finally after several long minutes, Harry's power in Magic, started to slowly defeat Bellatrix's craving for battle.

During this time, things were not going so well for Hermione. Her knowledge of magic was not holding up against Lucius's experience with the Dark Arts.

As Harry finally got a Reducto spell on Bellatrix, which sent her flying into the castle wall where a sickening 'SNAP' could be heard from her neck, Hermione was ultimately defeated and overpowered. Lucius shot off the killing curse, and Harry could only watch in utter horror as the Green Light sped towards Hermione…

But just before it could hit, a white light escaped from her new wedding band, and erected a shield around, which caused the curse to rebound. Surprised by the event, Lucius could not dodge in time and was struck dead by it. Thus, marking the fall of the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy; destroyed by his own spell.

Harry rushed over to Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"Remind me to thank Leon later." Harry rushed out in between sobs.

"Screw that," Hermione exclaimed, "Thank you, Harry Potter, for loving me so."

The newlyweds kissed and resumed the battle.

At the sight of his two favorite Lieutenants fall to the dark abyss, Voldemort angrily joined the fray.

Killed dozens before he finally encountered one Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello old man. Are you prepared to die?" Riddle stated.

"Hello Tom. I'm sorry it has come to this."

And the duel began. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to watch this battle between the two greatest wizards of the century.

The duel of greats lasted for many minutes, with the display of power extraordinary and beyond many of man's level of comprehension.

It seemed to be an even match up with neither side giving way.

That is until the trickster of Tom Riddle levitated and threw one of the seventh year students at Albus who tried to get him out of they safely so he could defend again. But it was too late.

Everyone watch it either sadness or glee as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore met his death, consumed by the savage green light of the Killing Curse.

The Dark Lord Voldemort stood triumphantly over the now dead Headmaster's body.

And the Battle resumed, with the Death Eaters renewed vigor, as it appeared that they seemingly won.

Harry Potter upon witnessing the death of his mentor charged forward and began to attack Tom Riddle. Harry faired his own but was still not the one to finish Voldemort. Even with the aid of his father who soon joined the duel, they were being slowly defeated.

And just when Tom Riddle was about make two more victims to his curse. Someone blocked it. That's right, blocked it!

Leonel Kämpfer had come to the aid of the Potter's. The Sorcerer had come to kill the Dark Lord.

"Who are you, stranger?" Riddle asked, shock written all over his face.

"Just a traveler, here to make sure you are defeated today." Leonel responded. Dressed with his black robe and suit and tie, as well as, a white mask that covered half his face.

"How did you do that?" Riddle asked.

"You see, Tom Riddle, there is magic in the world that you couldn't even begin to hope to understand. You are just a small bump in the history of the world. You are pathetic and weak, and will not see the end of this day." Leon's voice dark, scaring many who heard it.

"I am not weak. I am the strongest wizard alive! Now die fool." And Riddle began to attack, but he was not prepared for the power his opponent possessed.

Everything he sent at him, merely dissipated or was thrown back at him, forcing him to defend against his own spells.

"Now do you understand, Riddle? You are nothing when it comes to the forces of this world." Leon explained.

'How is he doing this?' Tom thought to himself. 'He's barely breaking a sweat and I've already thrown everything I have at him, and HE'S NOT EVEN USING A WAND!'

Finally, Leon went on the offensive; his spells so powerful and quick Tom could only dodge. Then, a burst of light had hit him, and he screamed in pain as flames consumed his body.

The Death Eaters began screaming in agony as the bond the dark mark formed on their forearm burned and slowly killed them all.

The remaining dark creatures fleeing seeing as how the battle was lost.

The fighters of the light looked on and breathed relief; they had done it. It was over. The terror of the Dark Lord Voldemort, or as his real name goes, Tom Riddle, was done.

So they cheered. They shouted and hugged and kissed in honor of their victory

Harry looked at his Professor.

"Thank you Leon. Thank you so much." He said.

"No Harry. It is who should thank you. You showed great courage, honor, and above all love. You have continued my hope for the Wizarding World; the descendants of my deceased comrades. You remind me that maybe we didn't do such a bad thing bringing you and your people into the world. Now go Harry. There is much to do and many we have lost, but for now, be with your wife. We can do the rest later." Leon explained. And Harry rushed off to be with Hermione and his family.

As the months went on, the days were filled with happiness. But there was still sadness. They had lost many including Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagol, Severus Snape, Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and many many more.

At Dumbledore's funeral, Leon was chosen to speak;

"Albus Dumbledore was a great man. He inspired many of us to do the right thing and to aspire to always be the best we could ever be.

He gave us hope in dark places. He was a guide for many throughout their lives.

We are gathered here today to mourn his loss and honor his memory. I have one memory I'd like to share with you that happened the night before the Final Battle:

"_You've had it fairly rough Albus, first the war with Grindelwald, now this. It's easy to say that you've done your fair share."_

"_Yes this is true. But you know, there were a couple decades in there, where I was happy, truly and utterly happy. Just watching the years go by as a teacher, preparing kids for the lives they could obtain and imparting upon the knowledge of magic as best I could. Those were the days." He explained before continuing, "I have to say that I have lived a happy, full, and satisfying life, despite the two wars, well, three technically. Each student and the opportunities they represented, it still brings a smile to my face." He finished with a very bright and joyous smile on his face_.

At the end of the memory, many people were crying.

"As you can see, Albus, died a happy man. I have no doubt that he is looking to all of us with a smile on his and a twinkle in his eyes" At this some chuckled.

"So I say let's not be sad for the man we lost, let rejoice in the wonderful memories we had with this man. He still live with us, through those memories."

Everyone stood up and clapped as Leon left the podium.

Life started up again.

Sirius became Headmaster, as he was next in line, after Dumbledore, McGonagol, and Snape.

Harry took over as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Hermione became the new Transfiguration teacher.

Lily took on McGonagol's role as Vice-Headmaster and also gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who she named Rose Minerva Potter.

And it was time for Leonel Kämpfer to move on. He decided that he had been out of the world long enough and was going to explore it, see how far it had come.

And so it came. A year after the Final Battle, it was his departure from Wizarding England. After having helped rebuild the lives of those affected by the war, he had to leave.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Lily pleaded.

"Yes Lily. I've been asleep for a long time, and I need to go out and see the world and help make a difference wherever I can." He explained, tears in everyone's eyes. "Take care of my little goddaughter Rose while I'm gone." At this, the little baby on Lily's hip cooed and laughed a little. Leon smiled.

"I've been meaning to ask Professor," Harry started, "Why did you wear a mask whenever you fought during the war?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I'm no longer a Professor so you may call me Leon if you wish." Leon Chuckled. "As for the mask Harry, it's because I'm blind that I do." Leon stated, earning several gasps from the people with him.

"What?! How come you never said anything?" James inquired.

"Well you never asked, James. Besides I see a different way. I see and feel magic and every being that is in this world, is touched by magic one way or another. So really I can see, just not in the sense that you guys do. It's why I wear glasses. I made the glasses years ago, when glasses were first invented by the Muggle world. They gave me the idea to use this device to keep people from seeing what my eyes really look like, to what they would look like if I wasn't blind." Leon explained.

"Well can we see your eyes?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." At this he took off his glasses and instead of the green they usually were his entire eye was pure white. Everyone gasped when they saw. Then he replaced his glasses.

"They're beautiful." Lily stated.

"Thanks Lily." He smiled at her. "Well I best be off everyone. Lily, Harry. Can I talk to you for a second?" They nodded and walked a little bit.

"Well now that I go, I figured I should tell. You remember how I said Merlin was my nephew right." He paused as they nodded. "Well it took some digging and remembering on my part, but I finally discovered what happened to his line. You see because his family was so powerful many of them started getting corrupt and going dark. One of the heads of the family made a decision to seal away the magic until a line became worthy of its power." He looked at them both. "After they got incorporated into the muggle life, the name changed a few times but the magic was finally reawakened with you Lily. So I'm your really, really, great uncle give or take a few generations." At this they both smiled and laughed. "And as family I'll always be there for you. Simply ask for my help and I'll be there. And in return I expect to be called Uncle Leon by both of you." He smirked as he said this and they laughed. Then they hugged and returned to the group.

"Well everyone, I'm off. Be good or you'll have me to deal with." And then he disappeared. And as suddenly he came into their lives, just as suddenly he was gone….. for now at least.

Several years later, one Leonel Kämpfer was Traveling through the States when he felt a burst of magic penetrate the atmosphere. Magic he hadn't felt for a very, very long time. As he recognized it he smiled.

"Well let's go see how they're doing. New Mexico here I come.

_Well folks, that's the end of Leon in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. I'm sorry so much has been dedicated to this, but it just didn't make sense in my mind to create a character from that world without giving him a bit of history in it. I couldn't just begin the story saying that he was from JK Rowling's world of Harry Potter and call it good. So I wrote a very short part of it dedicated to explaining where he came from and how he fit into the Potterverse. I hoped you enjoyed. I'm planning on getting a little more in depth with the characters now that the main part of the story is beginning. So it might take me longer to update._

_I hope you're enjoying my story._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Several years later, one Leonel Kämpfer was Traveling through the United States when he felt a burst of magic penetrate the atmosphere. Magic he hadn't felt for a very, very long time. As he recognized it he smiled.

"Well let's go see how they're doing. New Mexico here I come."

As soon as he said this, he, what the modern day wizard folk called, apparated to the place where he felt the magic.

Upon arrival he saw the glowing storm of the Bifrost, as well as a truck driving towards it.

When the truck didn't stop he thought to himself; ' Well this might end badly.'

And just as he said this he saw the truck swerve then hit the one person that had come through the Bifrost. He couldn't see who it was through all the dust in the air.

'Ouch. Hope everyone's alright.' He thought.

With that, he rushed over to him just as the people in the truck were getting out.

"Do me a favor and don't be dead." A lady from the truck exclaimed.

Another lady who came from the truck stated as she looked at Thor, "Whoa. Does he need CPR, cause I totally know CPR."

With his presence still unnoticed, Leon spoke, "I'm sure he is quite alright ma'am."

Everyone gasped, surprised there was another person there.

"Where did you come from? And where did he come from?" The lady, who spoke before, asked.

Just then the man who was hit by the truck woke up.

Not paying attention to those around him, he got up and started shouting.

"Where am I. What realm is this? Hammer!" He asked while staggering around.

"Yeah we can tell you're hammered." One of the ladies spoke.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost." He paused while waiting for a reply, "Heimdall?!"

He continued on while the other lady spoke, "O my god. Eric look!" she exclaimed as she looked at ground, "We need a sample of this before it all shifts."

"Jane I think we should take him to the hospital." The man called Eric replied.

"Nonsense, he's fine." Jane replied.

Then Thor turned to Jane and Eric. "What realm is this? Nornheim? Alfheim?"

They paused before, "You go I'll stay." Jane exclaimed.

Just then Leon cut in again, "He'll be al-" but he didn't get to finish when the other lady from the truck shot her Taser at Thor. "-right." Leon finished.

Jane, Eric, and Leon all looked at her.

"What he was freaking me out." She explained.

"That was a little unnecessary, Ms.-?" Leon explained.

Then Darcy got a look at him, smiling to herself, "Darcy. You can call me Darcy."

"Darcy, and you two?" He asked looking at Jane and Eric.

"Dr. Jane Foster, and this is my friend, Dr. Eric Selvig." Jane explained.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Leonel Engel von Kämpfer. You may call me Leon." He explained adding a slight bow.

"You're British, but with an incredibly German name." Eric exclaimed.

Leon just chuckled nodding his head in confirmation.

"Ok well do you know this 'Hammered' guy?" Darcy asked.

"Yes. His name is Thor. He's….not from around here." Leon explained.

"Ok then. Well should we take him to the hospital?" Jane asked.

"No just let him sleep and he'll calm down and recover." He answered.

"Right. Well it was nice meeting you. Good luck." Eric started.

"If I may ask, could you be bothered as to give us a place to rest. Just a couch and floor will do fine." Leon inquired.

"What?! No. Why should we let two people whom we've never met before, come to our home.?" Jane asked. "Especially since we're in the middle of an important scientific discovery, that you probably wouldn't even understand."

"Well for one, you did hit him with you're truck. And I do know a fair bit about science ma'am. I just don't make my life revolve around the discovery of it. So if we could please be on our way." Leon replied.

"But- it- why- how- uuuggggh!" Jane stuttered unable to argue. "Fine let's go."

They started to move, with Leon quite easily picking up Thor and placing him in the truck. Then they drove off, back to their 'base'.

It was a very silent drive, with Eric suspiciously eyeing both Leon and Thor the entire way.

When they got there, Leon placed Thor on a couch, before being bombarded with questions.

"So who are you? What were you doing out there in the desert? How do you two know each other? Why were you so close to the storm? Do you know what it is?" they continued.

"Calm down please," He interrupted and they quickly quieted, "Now, you already know my name as well as his," he gestured to Thor, "I was in that desert cause I was following that 'storm', as you call it. However, since I do not know why he was there, I cannot explain that. And I know him, because we met a long, long time ago." They merely glared at him.

"Now, I have been traveling a lot and would like to get some rest. So I wish you all a wonderful goodnight, and we'll talk more in the morning." Leon finished.

"What? No! We're giving you a place to stay the least you can do is answer some questions." Jane exclaimed.

"Ma'am, please. It is quite late and I've traveled very far to be here." He replied.

Jane just looked at him for a few moments, "Besides, it would be easier to explain everything with him awake in the morning." Leon finished as he gestured, once again, at Thor.

"Fine. Here's a pillow and a blanket, and there's the floor." Jane answered.

With that, Leon went laid out the blanket and fell 'asleep.'

Jane, Darcy, and Eric just looked at him for a few moments.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good night." Darcy stated, and then walked off to her room.

Jane was bout to do the same when Eric grabbed her arm.

"Jane, we should be careful about these guys. They're both very suspicious, and this 'Thor' guy, I mean he was shouting about the 'Bifrost' and 'Heimdall'. All of which are from the myths and stories I heard as a child. I don't know about this Leon guy, but 'Thor' sounds like he's a little crazy." Eric explained.

"I understand Eric. We'll be careful." Jane replied, and they went off to their respective sleeping areas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Jane, Darcy, and Eric woke around six, as this was their usual. Once they were dressed and ready, they began working on the data that their recent 'adventure' with the strange 'storm' had given them.

At around 10:30, they had jus printed a couple enhanced photos from the center of the storm.

As Jane worked one the data, Darcy was looking at the pictures. The more she looked at them, the more she saw it. It wasn't until she looked at the last picture a final time, that she was sure.

"Guys, you might want to check this out." Darcy exclaimed.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of configuring some of these numbers, could you give some time?" Jane asked, as Eric walked over.

When Eric looked at the pictures, his eyebrows shot to his forehead. "That's impossible!" He whispered to himself and Darcy.

"Jane you should really take a look at this." Eric exclaimed.

"Are you sure? Just give me-"

"Jane just look at these!"

"Uh, fine what is it?" She exasperatingly answered.

"I think one of our guests knows more about the storm then they shared." Darcy said as she pointed to a picture of bright orange and red colors with what looked like a human figure outline in the middle of it.

"That's impossible." Jane exclaimed.

As they were looking at the picture, Thor woke.

"How rude of you that you dare to attack me with a such a puny weapon." He stated. They looked at him.

"Hey, you were getting a little agro. I didn't mean to offend you jeez." Darcy exclaimed.

"I will allow this mistake once, but not again. Now, I require new garbs to adorn."

"What?" Jane asked, getting slightly frustrated at his arrogant bossing tone.

"Clothing. Do you have in your possession, items of clothing that I may obtain?" He asked a bit nicer.

Jane considered him for moment.

She went off to one of the closets, and started rifling through some clothes in boxes.

As he was changing, Darcy stared at him: "wow for a homeless guy he is extremely cut."

Jane looked over at him and a small blush crept onto her cheeks before she turned away.

"You are ever the decent gentleman, Thor. The least you could do is say thank you, before you start demanding for things. You're not in Asguard any more" Leon stated waking from his slumber and putting on his glasses.

At this Thor looked over and his eyes widened in surprise, eyebrows shooting to his hairline.

Leon continued to rise, now shirtless and in sweats of some kind.

Jane and co. was a little shocked to see a fair number of scars gracing his torso.

"Surely, my eyes are playing tricks on me. I see before me a man that I have not seen in a millennia, one who I was sure to be in his long slumber, upon Midguard." He paused, looking at the man who was walking towards him. Upon seeing a scar, flowing from Leon's right collarbone, drop down his torso, and start to curve around his ribcage, he smiled.

"It is you!" Thor engulfed Leon in a great big bear hug, while laughing loudly.

"It's great to see you too, old friend." Leon gasped out.

"So when did you wake brother? Surely, Heimdall would've alerted us to your resurrection." Thor inquired with a beaming smile on his face, and his hands grasping Leon's shoulders.

"I woke several years ago friend, and Heimdall didn't notice me because I have been keeping a low profile for a while. You know adjusting to what's new in this world." Leon answered.

"Well who woke you, and why?"

"Actually, I woke once, several decades ago, helped…" then paused and looked at their audience, before continuing, "my brother's 'children' fight a war. Then choose to return to my slumber for a while longer, until one of them woke me several years ago, to help fight another. After that I decided to remain to see what new wonders have graced this realm." Leon explained.

"Well why didn't you seek us out. We could have feasted in honor of your awakening."

Leon laughed, "Well, we shall. For now, why is it that you're here?"

At this, Thor lost his happy demeanor. "Father banished me." He stated in a voice so low, it was almost a whisper.

Leon thought for a few moments, then, "Well we shall talk about this later. Now, we are being fairly rude to our hosts." He said and gestured at Jane, Darcy, and Eric.

"Thor, allow me to introduce you to Jane Foster, the person in charge of the science project we stumbled in on, Eric Selvig, her former mentor and friend, and Darcy, a student of this world studying under Jane for a time. Ladies, and gentleman, may I present, in a fair bit less flair than usual, Thor Odinson." As he finished, Thor took a small bow, and then rose to shake their hands.

However, when he got to Eric, Eric did not return the gesture.

"Thor Odinson?! The Norse God of the Storm or Thunder?" Eric disbelievingly asked. Thor nodded his head in confirmation.

"You people are crazy!" Eric exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Eric?" Jane asked.

"This guy seems to think himself a god. Heaven knows who the other one thinks he is. Jane we shouldn't be dealing with these guys." Eric stated with worry etched on his features.

"I'm sure, we'll be fine. Besides," Jane started before quietly continuing to Eric, "they're the only ones who can tell us, more about that storm." She finished.

Eric just looked at her for a few moments.

Then they turned and looked at their guests.

Silence graced itself with their presence for several, long moments. Everyone, just stealing glances at the newcomers.

Then, "Now, this mortal form has grown weak, I require sustenance." Thor stated. Then Leon turned and looked at him with a frown, then smacked Thor upside the head.

This isn't what surprised Jane and them. No, it was the fact that when he hit him, instead of a gentle tap, it seemed like he was he rather hard, as Thor stumbled forward a bit.

"Ow! What was the reason for such an assault, Old One?" Thor exclaimed.

"Manners, Thor, manners." He told him with a fatherly voice.

"Now, as my friend very rudely stated, we are hungry, and we were wondering if you could escort us to a place to eat, and if you want, I'll treat you to breakfast. Also, we can discuss the many questions you have for us." Leon explained, with a pointed look at Jane.

Jane just shifted her gaze from him, as she realized he had heard them last night.

"Ok let's go." Jane replied.

From there they went to a local restaurant in the town of Puente Antiguo, which they frequented.

Here, it got rather interesting.

After Leon took some time explaining some of the foods on the menu to Thor, he ordered four large stacks of waffles, ten scrambled eggs, two large slices of steak, and a cup of coffee for Thor.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" Jane doubtingly inquired.

"Yes" was Thor's simple answer.

"Oh, ok then."

The food came out and Thor immediately went to work. About half way through his meal, he finished his coffee; "This beverage, I like it." Then preceded to throw it hard towards the floor, "I'll have another." As it shattered, Leon once again smacked him upside the head.

"Thor, you can't expect every realm to be like yours. Here, to ask for another, simply ask, no physical gestures required. It's very rude to do what you just did." Leon explained.

Thor just looked down.

"I apologize, friends, I meant no offense." He explained.

"It's alright." Jane answered slightly confused. "Sorry about this Lizzy, we just had a little accident here." She shouted to the waitress.

Silence crept over the group as they awkwardly stared at Thor.

Then the doorbells jingled, and two locals walked in yapping away; "Man, that was fun. To bad the government creeps showed, Mark was bringing his crane."

"What are you guys talking about?" The waitress asked.

"O some sort of hammer looking satellite fell from the sky last night. We were all trying to get out of the ground, but no matter what we did, it wouldn't budge. No one was able to get it out."

As the guest and waitress kept talking about it, Leon stole a knowing glance at Thor, while Thor smirked.

Then he stood up and walked over to the two new customers.

"This object, where did it land?" He boomed.

"About 50 miles north of here, but you can't get to it, the-" But Thor started walking away and out the door.

Leon stood. "Thanks for the hospitality. Good luck with you science project." He stated to Jane and company before walking out the door.

The trio just looked at each other, then Jane bolted out the door in pursuit of the two.

She saw them talking to each other a little ways down the street; "-could take us there, but this is your journey, Thor, you father did this for a reason and I can't let you cheat to learn the lesson." Leon was saying, then;

"Wait, you guys can't just leave. Only you guys can answer my questions." Jane exclaimed, shouting after the two.

At this Thor turned and spoke; "We have to go there."

"But you can't, there's government there and they probably have it guarded now."

"It is no matter, Mjolnir belongs to me."

"Well too bad, 'cause the government seems to think that it's theirs now."

"How about this, you give us a ride there, and I'll answer any questions you have about the Bifrost." Thor explained.

"But- I-" She looked at Eric, who just shook his head.

"I can't." Jane finished as she looked down.

"Well then this is where we part ways. Jane Foster," he took hold of her hand and kissed. She laughs, embarrassed by the act, "Eric Selvig, Darcy thank you for your help." He stated as he gave a polite bow. They bowed back awkwardly.

They walked off as you can hear Leon saying, "Now that was good manners Thor."

Jane, Eric, and Darcy made there way back to their base quietly, until they saw the trucks pulling out of the driveway with all of the equipment.

"Hey! That's all of our stuff." Jane shouted and ran to their base.

"Hey, you can't do this. This is all of our stuff." She shouted at a man in a suit, overlooking everyone packing up the stuff.

"Jane Foster. I'm agent Phil Coulson with SHIELD. We need to confiscate all of your equipment in correspondence with a phenomenon that occurred at 2200 hours last night. Here this should more then cover it." He explained and handed a check to her.

"You think that I can just go to RadioShack and replace all this? I made pretty much all of this equipment and it took me years to do so." She explained with much anger.

"Well then I'm sure that you can do it again." Coulson calmly retorted.

"Look, we're in the process of making a huge scientific discovery. Now all the data I've collected is either in these hard drives or in this book and-Hey!" She couldn't finish as one of the suits grabbed the book.

"Thank you Ms. Foster for your cooperation. Trust me we're the good guys." Coulson finished before turning and walking away. Jane quickly followed him.

" Well so are we! Look you can't do this to me, I'm gonna sue you for all your worth. Then I'm going to-" But then Eric grabbed her arm.

"Look Jane, I knew a guy who has dealt with these guys before; leading mind in gamma radiation. As soon as these guys got involved, he disappeared." Eric explained.

She grunted in response.

And they closed the trucks and drove off.


End file.
